


Innocence

by Ambrena



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un instant d’innocence, avant que James ne devient Wolverine… <br/>(Comicverse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la première session de Bingo_fr, case "regarder les nuages".
> 
> Tout est à Marvel.

Dans la lumière rasante de l’après-midi, les enfants se poursuivent à grands éclats de rire, entourés par trois chiens fous – leurs daemons. La course-poursuite a duré presque toute la journée, entrecoupée de parties de cache-cache, de colin-maillard ou de luttes amicales. Le domaine est bien assez grand pour eux : un paradis qui leur est réservé. À leurs yeux juvéniles, il se métamorphose en terres sauvages, qui s’étendent à perte de vue. Tantôt jungle inhospitalière, steppes sibériennes ou désert infini, leur imagination le modèle à leur gré.

Aujourd’hui, ils jouent tout simplement à chat. Leurs daemons ne s’attardent pas trop sur la forme qu’ils prennent. L’important, c’est d’être le plus rapide. C’est d’ailleurs pour cela que le lévrier de James se transforme soudain en guéparde, alors que le garçon accélère son rythme. L’animal se détend comme un ressort, pendant que l’enfant court de toutes ses forces. Extatiques, ils dépassent Rose et Buddy. Ils se retrouvent des mètres plus loin sur la pente, triomphants. En réponse, Bâtard et son enfant grognent de dépit.

L’espèce d’hybride qu’est devenu Bâtard reflète exactement la personnalité errante de son humain. On dirait un chien papillon, avec un pelage noir, brun et blanc, une tache brune sur l’œil et une drôle de petite oreille rabattue. Mais sa morphologie générale est plus proche de celle du chihuahua, ou du griffon. Un mélange de choses disparates, comme Cabot lui-même. 

Loin de cette créature hybride, le Buddy de Rose incarne en ce moment un adorable bichon maltais, aux longues oreilles touffues et au poil immaculé. Il gambade aux côtés de la fillette, peu soucieuse d’être attrapée ou non. L’important, c’est qu’elle s’amuse terriblement, en cet instant. Les aboiements joyeux du chiot le confirment. En contrepoint, la guéparde qu’est devenue Sophronia rugit de contentement, rejointe par son humain qui hurle de joie, lui aussi. 

La pente s’achève enfin, de manière inattendue. James trébuche et heurte son daemon, dans un roulé-boulé interminable. Ils finissent allongés dans l’herbe fraîche, les deux corps emmêlés, et rivent leur regard au ciel doré. 

Essoufflés, Rose et Cabot les rejoignent. Buddy abandonne son aspect de bichon maltais pour devenir un moineau, qui se penche sur l’épaule de Rose. Quand à Bâtard, il bondit dans les bras de son humain, sous l’apparence d’un tigron. Ils s’assoient tous deux de part et d’autre de James, étendu de tout son long sur le sol de la prairie.

« Tu vas pas faire des allergies ? s’inquiète la petite fille, prévenante.   
-Fiche-lui la paix, Rosie », la contre Logan. 

Il imite l’autre garçon et s’allonge, lui aussi. La fillette finit par en faire de même, elle aussi. Heureuse et calme, une fois l’excitation de la course retombée, Sophronia rentre ses griffes.

« Regardez ce nuage, là, murmure James tandis que son daemon se change en petit dragon. Vous trouvez pas qu’on dirait un monstre ?  
-Ouaip, confirme Cabot. Avec de vilaines dents pointues, ‘pis de grosses griffes.   
-Brrr, frisonne Rose. Ça fait peur. J’aimerais pas me retrouver en face.  
-Mais tu vois pas le lion qui part le combattre ? » lance Cabot. 

Elle secoue la tête, et plisse les yeux, pour mieux voir. Son Buddy accompagne le mouvement et devient alors un aigle, la tête tournée vers le ciel.

« Là, juste en face ! » insiste le garçon. 

À ces mots, l’amas confus de nuages devient effectivement un visage léonin. Son propre daemon se fait lionne, par pure fierté. Pour ne pas être en reste entre le rapace et le félin, Cabot se mue en ours. Son humain y appuie la tête. C’est drôlement confortable. Les deux autres enfants s’éloignent inconsciemment de lui, pour éviter de le toucher. 

« Moi, j’ai l’impression qu’y a une princesse, derrière le monstre, pépie Rose. Avec de longs cheveux. Et une jolie robe.  
-Moi, je vois plutôt un visage », murmure James. Les deux autres enfants se tournent vers lui, songeurs. « A la place du lion, je veux dire. »

Et c’est vrai que les filaments, les fragments nuageux se détachent, dessinent un schéma totalement différent. C’est un peu effrayant, d’ailleurs. 

Le félin se transforme en vieillard, une sorte de dieu au visage hiératique. James en profite pour étaler ses connaissances et évoquer Odin, dont Cabot n’a jamais entendu parler, évidemment. 

Les trois enfants sont étalés dans l’herbe, et c’est vrai que le plus sensible d’entre eux commence à avoir le dos qui lui gratte, à cause des hautes herbes, mais il ne dit rien. Par fierté, par envie de rester avec ses amis, aussi. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il cache ainsi ses allergies. Parfois, c’est impossible, et il se résigne à rester au bord de l’eau pendant que Rose, Cabot et leurs daemons se baignent. Par contre, il peut bien rester regarder les nuages, non ?

« Tu devrais te relever », murmure Sophronia à son oreille, petite souris dans l’herbe.

Le garçon se relève légèrement et tourne la tête vers elle. Elle se pose alors sur son épaule, sous l’apparence d’une chouette. La forme qu’elle prend toujours quand elle veut lui donner des conseils ou lui faire la morale. James fronce les sourcils, rebelle.

« Je fais rien de mal ! proteste-t-il à voix basse, de mauvaise foi. Voir les nuages, c’est pas interdit, si ? »

L’oiseau roule des yeux, se tord le cou, ulule d’un air mécontent. Les deux autres, absorbés dans l’observation du ciel et des spectacles éphémères qu’il leur procure, ne remarquent rien.

Le conflit silencieux entre l’enfant et son daemon dure quelques instants, jusqu’à ce James écoute la voix de la sagesse.

« Et si on jouait à chat ? » propose-t-il d’une voix mal assurée. Sophronia l’approuve en silence. Mais Buddy et Bâtard, qui sont d’un avis différent, la taquinent.

« Ben alors, gosse de riche, on a peur d’avoir des taches d’herbe sur son caleçon ? le raille Cabot.  
-Retire ça, grince le garçon d’une voix blanche.  
-Ha ha ! se moque-t-il. Tu peux rêver ! »

Le gringalet se jette contre lui, même si face au gamin débraillé et sale, il n’a aucune chance. L’hyène qu’est devenu Bâtard se fait aussi attaquer par Sophronia, transformé pour l’occasion en panthère des neiges. La bataille ne dure pas longtemps, car Rose et Bud les séparent, échevelés.

« Ça va pas, non ? halète la fillette. Bon, on rentre. »

C’est tout penaud et les vêtements déchirés, tachés de vert, que James la suit.

*

Le temps a passé. Maintenant, lorsque Rose et Buddy tournent la tête vers le ciel, ils ne voient plus rien d’intéressant. Les nuages ne ressemblent jamais à rien, ce sont désormais des masses informes, sans la moindre magie. Rose soupire, nostalgique. Le petit passereau bleu, juché à ses côtés, se souvient lui aussi de ces jours de soleil et de joie, de ces luttes pour rire et de ces jeux interminables. Lorsqu’une larme roule parfois sur la joie de la jeune fille, il lui pépie quelques mots de réconfort, tout bas.

James, lui, ne se souvient plus de rien. Ni du bien, ni du mal.

C’est peut-être mieux ainsi.


End file.
